1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot cushion mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a foot cushion mechanism with lifting function and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a cushion of a notebook computer supports a housing of the notebook computer on a supporting surface, such as a desk, so as to form a gap between the housing and the supporting surface. The gap provides the notebook computer with a space for a heat dissipating module of the notebook computer to dissipate heat in a convective manner. However, the notebook computer recently has a trend of design with thin size and light weight, which constrains a thickness of the cushion. Thus, a sufficient gap between the housing and the supporting surface can not be provided. Accordingly, it results in poor convection and poor heat dissipation of the notebook computer. As a result, it causes inner temperature of the notebook computer to rise and thus affects performance of the notebook computer.